Conventional geophysical surveying techniques rely on various surveying technologies to identify prospective regions for drilling or exploration. These conventional surveying technologies, however, suffer from certain limitations that may prevent a full understanding of the geophysical properties of prospective regions. For example, particular surveying techniques may require the use of expensive and/or time consuming surveying equipment and methods that may limit the economic viability of surveying a particular prospective region. In addition, particular surveying technologies may be able to provide information regarding one or more geophysical properties of a subsurface region, but may not be able to provide information on other geophysical properties. Such limitations may lead to the identification of prospective regions for drilling or exploration based on an incomplete and/or incorrect understanding of the prospective region, which may cause unnecessary time and/or expenses to be incurred exploring or drilling regions that do not have the desired geophysical properties. For example, based on incomplete or incorrect geophysical surveying, a drilling operation may drill a dry hole or drill into a subsurface formation that holds fewer hydrocarbons than expected. As another example, an exploration company may miscalculate the estimated amount of reserves in a subsurface formation.